


《雪梢头》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	《雪梢头》

金赫奎走进来看见桌上一个塑料袋，一只啤酒罐，一盒饭，还没开口田野就堵住他的嘴，热切的亲昵使他愣怔，田野应该是喝了酒才有这样的胆量，两种笨拙叠加在一起，金赫奎生涩地回应他，只靠在一起一会儿，田野就浑身被抽了骨头一样软下来，金赫奎让他在床边坐好，两人分开，田野又要黏上来，硬生生被金赫奎隔断，然后在金赫奎的监督下吃完了便当。

一盒便当吃完，两个人的欲望都冷淡了，田野清醒一些，清醒了就开始生闷气，觉得金赫奎这么对自己极不公平，张口却是：“你吃了没，嗯？金赫奎，问你呢。”金赫奎点点头，开了罐啤酒小口小口啜，宛如喝很酽的茶，慢慢地翻检塑料袋里的剩余物资，他平时看起来好脾气，对什么都不闻不问，却在一个简单的动作里把田野的欲望摸索得清清楚楚，田野更为不忿，像被压牢在一只巨大的猫爪下面，对方看着他跑，然后再饶有趣味地把他捉回来。随后他又意识到，自己的逃跑也是假的，他把东西装在塑料袋里，不隐藏，不遮掩，就是等着金赫奎来翻，他翻了，自己的目的就达到了。

金赫奎注意到田野耳朵上浮起一些红色，显然不是暖气开太高的红。

“这里怎么这么冷......”田野嘟嘟囔囔地搓手，然后为了掩盖一些羞涩而去抓金赫奎的手臂，推他去洗澡。

田野想了又想两个人见面确实没有其他事比这个更有意义了，对此，他不能说喜欢，金赫奎也不能说不喜欢，很自然地吻到对方都融开了，田野的发丝铺在枕头上，乌墨墨一块，金赫奎低头含他突起的喉结。一开始是抿，后来是咬，顺手摘了田野的眼镜，不关灯，两只影子打在墙壁上，比他们更大一些的快乐投射出来。

田野长了点个子，却越来越瘦，抱起来不舒服，他小腹上有肋骨痕迹，金赫奎用手去摸，田野抖得厉害，用腿环着他纤细的腰去讨好金赫奎一点。他眯着眼，好像永远不能抵达餍足那一点的猫，不柔韧的身体最大程度地折起来，喘息音闷热潮湿，屋里暖气对此时的他们来说有点太高了，金赫奎居高临下地打量着田野，又摸了一把他苍白的小腹，那里覆了层汗，摸起来很动情。  
田野被抱着腰从后面进入的时候突然挣扎了一下，金赫奎以为他晕乎乎的，可田野跪着的样子有些难受，他想把田野温柔地翻过来，继续面对那面柔软的白肚皮，田野却又捂住了他的眼睛，喊他혁규，试意他不用调整。

他跪好了，膝盖吻着床单的褶子，匍匐着，有点别扭的受难姿势，金赫奎说不上来喜不喜欢这种强迫性质，跟随着本能握着田野的脚踝把他扯近些——田野离得有点远，他分明还不喜欢。金赫奎故意动作粗糙了些，他想看田野发火。这个小崽子半夜买了一张机票千里迢迢地来看自己，来不及果腹，来不及穿好御寒衣物，只是来了，田野脾气好，有时也会发火，金赫奎不喜欢惹他生气，此时却想看看田野的临界点在哪里。

田野用一片后背对着他，有时忍不住了才泄露出一点呻吟，他的临界点对着金赫奎凭空消失了，太热的时候高潮令人难受，加上晕眩的微醺感，田野有点艰难地转过一只眼睛，不安地眨动着，一声不响地就那么看着金赫奎。

金赫奎低头咬他的后颈安抚他，箍着田野的腰不让他滑走，手却摸到田野的小腿正筋挛着，抽搐着，抵在床上，一动不动。


End file.
